Silence
by Kimiko
Summary: When the guys of Weiß encounter a new challenge, they discover a whole story behind what appeared to be a simple attack. -I rated this story PG 'cause of the violence and A/A because I didn't know if I should have put it in horror or maybe mystery-


SILENCE  
  
1 Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction  
  
*kimi enters the room and sits on the carpet in front of the couch*  
  
Hello you out there reading my fic!  
  
Hum, you see, I'm kinda new in sending my fics on the net or making it read by anyone so pls!!! try to be a tiny-bitsy kind with me over here *kimi is on her knees and begs for your mercy*  
  
Okay so, I hate to do summaries because some of them tell everything happening in a story but because I want you people to be kind with me, so I'll give you a hint... THIS IS A WEIß KREUZ STORY! Dah, this wasn't much of a hint... *kimi laughs nervously and blushes* Sorry, I always blush... Okay, okay, another hint. If this is a WK story, there will be violence in it so beware if you don't like violence and bloody stuff. I have a preference for that Omi Tsukiyono bishonen so don't be surprised if he has a biggy part in this story. But our other cute guys are there too, don't worry.  
  
Just to give you an idea of what the plot will be, I gotta say I never watched the show...  
  
*kimi is blushing as usual*  
  
*omi-kun comes to her and taps on her shoulder* -Sorry but we didn't hear what you said...  
  
*he smiles* (God he's so cute when he smiles!!!)  
  
*kimi melts inside seeing omi smile and looks down to the floor in shyness*- I have never watched the show...  
  
*ken comes in and looks at omi* -Is it me or I'm only hearing a whisper when she's talking?  
  
*omi smiles and shrugs his shoulders* -Let her be, maybe she's just shy! *turn to kimi* -Go ahead, don't be shy! We know you wouldn't do any bad!  
  
*kimi takes a deep breath and goes for it* -I have never watched the show...  
  
*ken freezes and omi blushes* -This isn't exactly what we expected but-  
  
*yoji comes in, dragging aya* -WHAT??? You never watched our show and you're writing about us?! Are you out of your mind?!  
  
*aya is behind, not moving and not having a reaction as yoji is yelling on kimi*  
  
*kimi gets down on her knees* -I'm sorry, so so so so so sorry!!! But I've seen plenty of your web sites and I know a whole lot about the story!!! Is that better...? *she places her hands in front of her face, waiting for an answer*  
  
*yoji stops yelling and smiles* -Just kidding, I know you'll do a good job! See guys, we didn't have any reason to worry, I told you so! *he leaves, dragging back aya with him*  
  
*ken unfreezes and smiles at kimi* -Okay, good! Until you don't make me do... you know... boy x boy thing, I'm okay with it!  
  
*kimi blushes and shakes her head* -I would never do that!  
  
*ken sighs in relief* You're coming Omi?  
  
*omi, which had been sitting next to kimi since the beginning* Yeah, I'll join you later!  
  
*ken nods and leaves and kimi continues*  
  
Okay, so as I was saying, I never watched the WK show but I do know a lot about the story. (Sorry again guys!) Here are the things you need to know before reading. Omi's in high school, secondary five (hum... I guess that would be the last year of high school for you out there who aren't from canada, qc), the other guys are all working at the flower shop, Ken and Omi live in the same apartment building and no one knows that those guys are killers. They hide it pretty well and, no one suspects it. I guess that's all you need to know... So have a good reading!  
  
*kimi sighs in relief and finally remarks that omi is still sitting by her side* -Shouldn't you go join the others?  
  
*omi smiles (he smiles all the time ^-^)* -I love to hear you talk, that's all!  
  
*kimi blushes (i know, i know, i blush a lot) as omi pecks her on the cheek* -Ja ne, Kimi-chan!  
  
*he winks at her and leaves*  
  
AISHITERU OMI-KUN!!! Hum, hum! As I was saying, have a good reading! Oh, btw, the disclaimer is at the end, thankkkk you!*kimi blushes a last time before leaving too*  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
HAUNTING ME  
  
_beginning of dream sequence_  
  
«It was dark. I was running on what I thought was a street... No. I didn't think it was, I knew it. I didn't actually know why I started running but I had that feeling that was telling me to urge my pace. Running didn't do any good, the sharp cold was slowing me down too much. Then something caught my left wrist... a whip. His whip. I smiled at first but still I was scared. If this was his way of making funny jokes because he just wanted to bring me back home, he could forget it the next time. He came closer to me and I turned around and stopped breathing for a minute. My eyes had caught sight of his short red hair. The only problem is that he never had red hair... it wasn't his hair I was looking at... it wasn't him, it was someone else. Before I could even react, he caught my other arm with his strong hand and release my wrist from the whip, which he put back to his belt. I wanted to get away but as soon as I tried to get free from his grip, his hand connected with my face and I fell onto the ground under the impact of his slap. I felt hot tears burning my cheeks and blood filling my mouth which must have hit the ground when I fell, I couldn't tell. I started to sit then get up but he pinned me by my arms to the ground, then planting two small knives into my sweater sleeves to hold me still in a cross form. I tried screaming but nothing came out of my mouth except a few blood spits. I couldn't make a sound. Then he placed his whole weight on my legs, so much I could feel my knees crush under his body but I knew it was only the illusion of the hurt. I was afraid at first he would rape me but in a way, I almost knew that it wasn't what he wanted to do. I then heard the noise of a blade coming out of its sheath and I slightly opened my eyes to see the shinning of a dagger in his right hand. I shut closed my eyes, knowing he would probably use it on me. I was scared, more then before, now and I could tell he knew. He used the weapon to tear off my bottom shirt but he didn't hit the skin yet. Instead I felt the knife entering my arm flesh. It cut hard at many places in both arms but never touching the veins. He didn't want me to die and I knew it by that. I didn't know why but he didn't. Then he made a thin cut from side to side of my throat, only to scratch it I guess, and a hot liquid, my own blood, started streaming down my neck. I didn't even felt my tears anymore even if they were still falling. The blade's target was now my bottom chest where it was dogging a form I couldn't really tell at first. The last thing he did was tracing two small letters in my skin right next to the "drawing" he had just made. Then the weight got off of me and I could only see a blurred silhouette when I open my eyes, full of salty water. I saw that devilish smile on his face and for the first time, I remarked that dark colour in his eyes. He left me laying there, still in that cross position, bleeding and freezing. Fear had now left me but I felt horrible, like if someone had taken a part of my life or soul. It was even worst then being raped even if I didn't knew what it was to be. I tried to snuggle out of my position but I only felt a sharp pain in my arms because the knives that were pinning me to the ground were entering my skin at my every move. I found in the little strength I had left the energy to murmur my brother's name before I lost my senses... "Haki... please help me..."»  
  
_end of dream sequence_  
  
She wakes up, crying in her bed. It was the same every night since it happened, the "accident". She crawls herself together and closes her eyes as the tears keep falling onto her cheeks. The door opens and a boy enters her room. He slowly approaches her bed, knowing exactly where she is even if he can't see anything. After all, he came to see her every night before.  
  
-Kina? he whispers.  
  
He sits and with his hands, reaches the girl in the corner of the bed. She doesn't answer, still crying.  
  
-Kina, I'm so sorry... he continues.  
  
-It's not your fault, she replies with a small sniffles. It's... not... your...  
  
He takes her in his arms but she resists, crying harder.  
  
-Don't... Don't feel sorry! You couldn't do anything!You couldn't have known... she yells through her tears.  
  
He holds her harder and rocks her in his arms.  
  
-Shhh... I'm here now... I'll never leave you... It's okay, Kina...  
  
Her sobs regain their soft volume and she crawls onto the guy. He pets her short hair and hushes her until she falls asleep again. His hands can still feel those wounds on her bare arms but the worst are those on her chest. He didn't tell her he hadn't been sleeping for the past two weeks since she had been attacked and he had found her, laying in the street around eleven, bleeding from all her upper body. He felt horrible when he first saw her. He rushed to unpin her and held her close. Her first reaction when she felt his arms around her were to push them away, in fear it would be her attacker coming back. When she had met his eyes, she had started crying again and had crawl onto his shirt. He could only look into the emptiness of the street until he finally stood up and brought her back home in his arms. He had healed her the best he could and had watched over her the entire night, and the next one, the next one, until today again. A warning... It was warning meant for him, he's sure. He knows all this thing has something to do with him and whoever had done that to his sister... would pay...  
  
************  
  
_beginning of dream sequence_  
  
«It was around eleven or so. I didn't even know what I was doing outside at this time. I guess I just needed some fresh air. I had started to fill dizzy while Manx was talking to us about our new mission. Two of the others said they would take it so I asked if I could get out. Even thought they all looked at me with their concerned looks, I didn't look back when I left the shop. I just walked wherever my feet would take me and I found myself in the... middle of nowhere. There was a broken street light over there, some houses a bit further, a weirdo medicine shop and cars parked here and there. I stop and sat at the edge of a wall, breathing in slowly. I had that kinda headache I get once in a while for not sleeping enough. I tried focusing on something because I know I could fall asleep in the next minute if I didn't do anything to keep me awake... until I heard a voice. It was coming from somewhere around but I couldn't tell which direction because of my dizziness. I got up and tried to find where it was coming from when I saw a tall silhouette pass in a nearby street, holding another person in its arms. I hid myself behind the wall, wandering what those two were doing. I saw an object drop on the floor and waited for the couple to be gone before I went and picked it up. It was a bracelet, a delicate silver bracelet, which must have belong to a woman. But I remarked there were small traces of dark liquid on it but because of the broken street light, I couldn't get quite what they were until I stopped by a lit pole and found the truth. I rushed over to where the two people had come and looked around for whatever could be related to the dark spots on the bracelet. I slipped on the ground and fell down in a pond... which I saw wasn't of water. I got up and looked at myself. I was covered in blood, the same blood that I had found a minute ago on the bracelet. My gaze fell to the floor and I found two knives on the floor, in the little red lake. I felt even more dizzy, the world around me was turning and my legs could barely support me. I didn't understand. It wasn't the first time I was seeing blood so why was I reacting this way? I left the spot as I started to run wherever I could, I didn't know where I was heading. I felt nausea coming to me and I knew I wouldn't keep them down for so long. I stumbled into someone that stopped me and tried to shake me. I looked up to find concerned eyes that held also a kind of panic inside. I felt to my knees and the guy I bumped into fell by my side. I threw up everything from my dinner to what I felt inside. He was next to me and waited for me to finish my dirty job to ask me what was wrong. Then he saw the way my clothes were tainted in red. "Are you hurt or something?!" he asked me. "No..." I answered "but someone was before I arrived and found nothing but blood..." "Are you sure you're okay?" he demanded again. "No... I'm not okay..." I replied, my eyes getting watery "don't ask me why but I'm not..."»  
  
_end of dream sequence_  
  
He sits straight up in his bed, memories from the past coming back after two weeks now... not that they haven't came before. He takes his head in his hands and passes them trough his wild hair as he keeps his eyes shut to try to shut his memory at the same time. He can still see the red pond of dark blood he had found that night. After what happened, he bumped into Ken and told him where was the street where it had occurred. The brownish guy left and came back with the two knives, saying this could maybe help. He brought his friend back to his apartment and told him to go take a shower, that he would be there to talk after. Omi spent a whole hour, washing himself from the blood stained, not even trying to take off the ones on his clothes. He had cried but didn't even know why. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked even more tired than the other nights. That's why he didn't give too much attention to the marks on his arms, neck and chest, thinking they were probably just an elusion. It was confirmed when he passed his fingers on them and they disapeared. Ken had spent the night at his place, after calling the guys to tell them that Omi was fine and getting to his own apartment to get some clothes. He had promise not to tell anyone about what happened only because Omi had begged him too. The blond guy had asked for a break to at least find something about all this before he would alert the others. Ken had offered to help him but they still weren't getting somewhere with the clues they had. Omi stretches his arms and opens one of his drawers. He switches on a dim light and finds what he was looking for... the bracelet. It was clean from the blood. He takes a look at his clock, marking 11:04am, the exact same time he had found the jewel.  
  
◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊  
  
*kimi reenters the room* Did you like it, did you hate it??? I want your comments even if they're flames! So here's the part almost everyone would like to pass over... the disclaimer:  
  
I, Kimi-Kimiko Yoshitomi, do not own the four wonderful bishonen of Weiß Kreuz, even thought I'd just LOVE to. The story line of this fic is mine and so are the characters Kina and Haki.  
  
So that's it, happy? I hope cause I ain't any good at disclaimers!  
  
See ya later!  
  
*kimi is about to leave the room but comes back*  
  
Btw, I'd like to say thanks to a few people out there:  
  
Chichamunkyhead: Thanks for being such a goody pal!!! You give me the courage to write these!!!  
  
Yamara girl, who will maybe, I hope so, read this: I miss ya girl!!! Where are you, what'cha doing??? Pls write me!!!  
  
Kari-cou, my best friend: You know, I miss having you reading my fics everytime... Maybe we should do it another time again, what'd think?  
  
Youri, my "girlfriend" (now, now! don't get me wrong here, I ain't going out with her, it's just an inside joke between her and me): If it weren't for you, this would have never been born!!!  
  
Here, I'm done, See ya next time people!!!  
  
*kimi FINALLY leaves* 


End file.
